Melancolía
by arsazu1985
Summary: Tristeza descubre que le gusta Alegría ¿se armará de valor para decírselo?
1. Chapter 1

**Melancolía (Historias de Alegría y Tristeza)**

 **Capítulo uno: Turno nocturno compartido**

Ha pasado un mes desde la aventura de regreso al cuartel que tuvieron Alegría y Tristeza, ellas se volvieron las mejores amigas y aún más cuando crearon juntas su pensamiento central; Alegría era la única que hacía sonreír a Tristeza a veces y ella hacía que Alegría fuera más entusiasta y feliz cuando ella estaba cerca; un día, decidieron hacer la vigilancia nocturna juntas, donde también podían estar… a solas.

Tristeza estaba viendo a las diferentes islas de la personalidad de Riley, en especial la isla de los romances trágicos vampirescos; de repente, todo alrededor se oscureció, señal de que Riley ya dormía.

A: ¡Fue un gran día, chicos!

Esta noche era el turno de Tristeza de hacer la guardia pero ella odiaba hacerlo, siempre se quedaba dormida a mitad de la noche y sólo despertaba cuando Furia la regañaba por ello en la mañana; mientras los demás se despedían y se iban a dormir, Tristeza acercó una silla al tablero y se sentó.

Pasada una hora escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras, se volteó y vio que Alegría estaba acercándose.

A: Hola Tristeza; ¿te importa si me quedo a acompañarte en tu vigilancia?

Tr: _¿Alegría quiere hacer la vigilancia nocturna… conmigo?_

Alegría acostumbraba acompañar a los demás en sus rondas pero nunca le había tocado con ella hasta ahora; después de un momento de silencio, le dijo que no le molestaba en absoluto.

A: ¡Genial!

Se acercó otra silla y se sentó a su lado; el sueño siguió en pantalla con bastantes escenas muy extrañas, se notaba que de nuevo los trabajadores de la producción de sueños no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo

A: ¡Cielos, qué sueño tan malo! Prefiero el sueño donde sale el chico que Riley conoció aquella vez antes de que empezara el juego.

Tristeza alzó la vista para verla y entonces se quedó mirándola fijamente, veía claramente sus ojos azules y también su cabello hermoso, la sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba; empezó a sentir algo en su estómago, como un continuo cosquilleo, podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón, sentía como si se le fuera a salir, entonces hizo una ligera sonrisa y sintió una calidez en sus mejillas

A: ¿Tristeza?

Tristeza notó que la estaba mirando, inmediatamente desvió la mirada pero aún sentía que sus mejillas estaban muy cálidas, se tapó un poco la cara con su suéter y volteó a verla.

Tr: ¿Sí, Alegría?

A: Sólo te decía que me encanta hacer la ronda nocturna contigo; me gusta cuando tengo compañía, me siento menos sola si me acompañas.

Tristeza se sonrojó aún más.

Tr: _¿Le gusta estar conmigo?_

Se siguió tapando la cara con su suéter pero esta vez se tapó hasta las mejillas

Tr: Pero… ¿no prefieres más hacer el turno de noche con alguien más? Yo… no soy divertida en momentos como este…

Alegría se rio un poco por la respuesta

A: ¡Ay, Tristeza! Por eso es que me gusta más pasar el tiempo contigo; Furia se la pasa… bueno… furioso, Desagrado sólo se la pasaría quejándose o hasta se vomitaría como una vez lo hizo hace unos días y Temor sólo estaría escondido bajo el tablero por cualquier cosa que se viera en la pantalla; es bastante agradable pasar la ronda nocturna contigo; me encanta.

Tristeza se tapó las mejillas y sonrió

Tr: Gra… gracias

Pasaron unas horas y Alegría empezó a bostezar, sintió sus párpados más pesados y cada vez se sentía más cansada; Tristeza la vio y le sugirió que regresara a su cuarto a dormir.

A: No te preocupes, estoy bien

Pero Alegría no aguantó más el sueño y minutos después se quedó dormida con su cabeza apoyada en Tristeza y una mano en su regazo

Tr: _Al final sí se durmió._

No estaba molesta, más bien confundida, volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago y sonrió.

Tr: _Creo que me gusta esto… está bien… ya no puedo seguir negándolo, estoy enamorada de ella; pero no puedo decírselo, no por el momento al menos. Apenas nos hemos vuelto muy unidas y no quiero que eso acabe, además somos muy diferentes, totalmente opuestas, jamás funcionaría._

Tristeza comenzó a sollozar pero después recobró la confianza

Tr: _¡No! Debo tener fe; tal como ella me ha dicho, "no te concentres en las cosas negativas, siempre hay una manera de seguir adelante"_

Momentos después Tristeza se quedó dormida junto a ella; a la mañana siguiente, Furia las despertó a ambas con su clásico berrinche.

F: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Se quedaron juntas a hacer el turno de la noche?

Tristeza estaba a punto de disculparse de nuevo pero Alegría decidió a hablar por ella.

A: Sí Furia, así fue, pero como ya viste, nos quedamos dormidas.

Furia sólo se resignó a la respuesta, meneó un poco la cabeza en desaprobación y se sentó a leer el periódico.

F: Como sea, sólo empecemos ya a trabajar.

Mientras Tristeza se dirigía a su cuarto para ir a descansar un rato, Alegría le tocó su hombro y le susurró

A: Me divertí mucho anoche, en serio; deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Tristeza sonrió y se sonrojó un poco

Tr: Sí, eso espero.

 **Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia, debo aclarar primero que esta es la traducción de un fanfic en inglés que está en deviantart, el autor se llama RandomFabulous.**

 **Now I'll give a message for all the english speakers; this fanfic is the translation from the original fanfic written in deviantart; the author is RandomFabulous.**

 **Como siempre, les invito si gustan a dejar un comentario, queja o sugerencia; buen día a todos.**


	2. Necesito ayuda

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 2: Necesito ayuda**

Alegría se encontraba trabajando frente al tablero y esto lo aprovechó Tristeza para pensar un rato a solas

Tr: _¡Oh, vaya! En verdad que me gusta mucho, pero ella nunca sentiría lo mismo por mí; ¿siquiera le gustarán las chicas? Veo que pasa más tiempo con Temor y Furia; necesito ayuda._

Entonces vio a Desagrado pasar cerca de ella mientras se ponía maquillaje

Tr: Oye… Desagrado ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Desagrado cerró su estuche

D: Está bien pero que sea rápido

Desagrado llevó a Tristeza a su habitación, al llegar cerró la puerta para que nadie las escuchara.

D: Bueno… ¿qué sucede?

Tr: Bueno… yo… este…

Tristeza no decía nada, sólo balbuceaba y se sobaba el brazo

D: Ya dime, ¿qué pasa?

Se notaba que Desagrado estaba perdiendo la paciencia fácilmente

Tr: Es que… yo… verás… _(¿En verdad debería decírselo? Es decir… estamos hablando de Desagrado)_

D: BUENO, YA HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

Tristeza cerró los ojos y su cara se enrojeció

Tr: Me gusta Alegría

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Desagrado se ensancharon de la sorpresa y luego hizo una ligera sonrisa burlona

D: Así que… ella te gusta… ¿te refieres a gustar gustar?

Tristeza no decía nada, sólo se quedaba viendo al piso

Tr: Sí, así es.

D: Mira Tristeza, veo que hablas muy en serio así que te ayudaré; creo que Alegría se fijaría en ti si pasas más tiempo con ella, no pierdas las esperanzas.

Tristeza alzó la vista y la miró

Tr: Bueno… ¿tú qué harías?

D: Si a mí me gustara alguien… haría varias cosas a su lado y trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él; así tal vez esa persona se fijaría en mí también.

Tr: ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

D: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tr: Mira… si me ayudas con Alegría, yo te ayudaré con la persona que te gusta; ¿te gusta alguien?

Desagrado desvió su mirada y suspiró

D: Creo… creo que me gusta… Furia

Tr: ¿De veras? ¡Qué bien! Entonces es un trato, tú me ayudarás con Alegría y yo con Furia

D: Está bien, de acuerdo.

Tristeza salió de la habitación y se dirigió al pequeño sitio donde estaban los manuales; tomó uno y fingió que lo leía cuando en verdad estaba viendo a Alegría; Tristeza amaba todo de ella, hasta el sonido de su risa; cada vez que la escuchaba, el cosquilleo en su estómago volvía, el mismo que empezó a sentir por primera vez aquel día que crearon juntas el pensamiento central y se volvieron grandes amigas. Tristeza vio que Alegría estaba hablando con Temor y se estaba riendo con él.

Tr: _¿Qué? ¿Alegría se está divirtiendo con Temor? ¿Ni siquiera me ha visto?_

Las luces se oscurecieron, Riley estaba dormida y ahora era el turno de Temor de vigilar los sueños; Tristeza esperó a que los demás se fueran a dormir; Alegría ni había notado su presencia, que era donde siempre se sentaba a leer los manuales, Tristeza se fue a su habitación pensando en varias cosas pero sobre todo en Alegría.

Tr: _¡Oh, cómo me gusta tanto; cada vez que estoy con ella siento como si sólo quisiera besarla, pero… ¿eso será algo malo? ¿Acaso las emociones pueden enamorarse entre ellas? Después de todo somos las emociones de Riley; Desagrado me dijo me dijo que sólo se fijaría en mí si paso tiempo con ella, pero vi que la estaba pasando muy bien con Temor, se estaba riendo con él._

Tristeza entonces empezó a sollozar y después a llorar.

Tr: _Tal vez ni siquiera le gusto._

Tristeza no se sentía celosa de Temor, sino más bien se sentía rechazada, como en los viejos tiempos cuando se la pasaba todo el día leyendo los manuales, alejada de los demás sin ni siquiera permitírsele tocar el tablero; Tristeza se tapó con su sábana y se limpió las lágrimas pero siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Dos días más pasaron y Alegría seguía pasando más el tiempo con Temor que con alguien más; Desagrado al notar esto se acercó a Tristeza.

D: Tristeza, ¿Por qué no estás con Alegría?

Tristeza sólo se tapó la cara con su suéter

Tr: Bueno… es que se está divirtiendo con Temor

D: Pues yo creo que está pasando eso porque no estás con ella, debes hacer algo pronto.

Tr: Está bien, lo intentaré.

Las luces se apagaron

A: Qué gran día tuvimos de nuevo chicos; que tengan todos buenas noches.

Ahora era su turno de vigilar por la noche, se acercó una silla al tablero y se sentó; Tristeza estaba en su cuarto pensando de nuevo

Tr: _¿Debería bajar y acompañarla como hizo ella hace unos días o sólo me quedo aquí a dormir? Desagrado me dijo que hiciera algo pronto para que ella empiece a fijarse en mí_

Tristeza se salió de su cama

Tr: _De acuerdo, lo haré, iré a acompañarla._

Con cuidado salió de su cuarto y vio a Alegría; lentamente bajaba las escaleras, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas, con mucho calor en sus mejillas y su corazón latiendo aceleradamente; entonces vio que Alegría tecleaba unos botones y que un recuerdo se mostraba en pantalla, era el recuerdo de una pequeña Riley patinando; Alegría empezó a patinar también en la sala, poco a poco Tristeza se olvidó de todo y sólo se quedó mirándola patinar.

Tr: _¡Wow! Es tan grácil y hermosa_

Sin darse cuenta a Tristeza se le escapó una pequeña risa, de inmediato se tapó la boca; Alegría dejó de patinar y miró a su alrededor, Tristeza volvió corriendo a su habitación con su rostro notablemente ruborizado

Tr: _Nunca seré capaz de decírselo, será mejor que me vaya a dormir._

Unas horas antes de que amaneciera, Tristeza escuchó quealguien abría la puerta de su cuarto, se dio la vuelta y vio que era Alegría quien entraba

A: Hola Tristeza

Su rostro se volvió a ruborizar y de nuevo sintió esas cosquillas

Tr: Ho… hola A… Alegría

Alegría se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde

A: ¿Te molestaría si me dejas dormir un rato aquí contigo? En verdad no puedo dormir sola

El rostro de Tristeza se ruborizó aún más pero Alegría no lo notó porque ella se lo había tapado

Tr: Oh… bueno…yo; sí… claro… está bien.

Alegría se cubrió con la misma sábana y mientras Tristeza intentaba volverse a dormir, Alegría la rodeó con uno de sus brazos; esto hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido y fuerte, ella tomó su mano entre las suyas.

Tr: _Algún día; algún día se lo diré en verdad, sólo espero que eso sea muy pronto._


	3. Lágrimas de felicidad

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 3: Lágrimas de felicidad**

Tristeza se levantó unas horas después, al hacerlo. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes de dormir habían vuelto; se dio la vuelta y notó que estaba sola en su habitación.

Tr: ¿dónde está Alegría?

Tristeza salió de su cuarto y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, vio a sus amigos buscando y llamando a Alegría por todos lados.

Tr: Chicos, ¿dónde está Alegría?

F: No sabemos, no estaba ni aquí ni en su habitación cuando nos levantamos

Temor vio hacia donde estaba el compartimento donde se guardaban los pensamientos centrales y dio un grito

F: ¿y ahora a ti qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

Te: Uno de los pensamientos centrales… NO ESTÁ

Los demás vieron que tenía razón; Furia se cruzó de brazos fuertemente, aparte de estar muy molesto ahora estaba nervioso.

F: Genial, de nuevo volvemos a tener el mismo problema de hace unas semanas.

Desagrado se dirigió a ver a las islas y luego vio a Tristeza

D: Oye Tristeza, creo que tú deberías ir a buscarla a las islas.

Al principio Tristeza no entendió, pero al ver que Desagrado le guiñaba un ojo comprendió todo al instante

Tr: ¡Oh! Sí, está bien.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo así que Tristeza esperó a que llegara el tren del pensamiento para que pudiera llevarla a cada una de las estaciones de las islas; antes de que se fuera, Desagrado se le acercó y le susurró

D: Ya me lo agradecerás después, sólo intenten regresar antes de que a Temor le dé otro ataque de nervios o de que Furia lo mate sin querer.

Tristeza se subió al mismo vagón donde hace unas semanas Bing-Bong, Alegría y ella habían estado cuando intentaban volver al cuartel principal.

Tr: _Me pregunto por qué Alegría se habrá ido; lo último que recuerdo es que durmió a mi lado en mi cuarto; ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo salió de ahí. Pero ahora tengo una gran oportunidad, por fin podré estar a solas con ella_

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Imaginalandia, Tristeza fue a Nubelia y a Trofeodia; le preguntaba a cada Mentalero que veía si la habían visto pero todos le decían que no. Fue al bosque de las papas fritas, los estudios de producciones de sueños. Hasta llegar a la memoria a largo plazo; después de muchas horas sin lograr nada, Tristeza comenzaba a resignarse.

Tr: De acuerdo, me rindo.

Se sentó a descansar un rato

Tr:¡Oh Alegría! ¿En dónde estás?

Todo estaba muy callado a su alrededor, excepto por un ligero sonido muy lejano.

Tr: Espera, ¿qué es ese sonido? Suena como a…

Se levantó y empezó a seguir la fuente de ese sonido pequeño

Tr: Eso parece que es… ¿un llanto?

Tristeza sabía mejor que nadie cómo sonaba el llanto, era la experta en ello, siguió el sonido hasta que a lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir una silueta

Tr: ¿Alegría? No… no puede ser ella

Pero al acercarse más vio que sí era, la emoción más feliz de Riley

Tristeza logró acercársele sin que se diera cuenta

Tr: ¿Alegría?

Ella al escuchar su nombre se volteó.

A: Tri… Tristeza ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tr: Todos están preocupados por ti, te fuiste del cuartel sin avisar; los demás me pidieron que viniera a buscarte aquí; pero más importante ¿por qué te fuiste y… por qué lloras?

Alegría se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, Tristeza notó que algo tenía detrás de ella, era un recuerdo color azul

Tr: Alegría ¿por qué tienes ese recuerdo contigo?

Alegría le mostró la esfera, era de la vez cuando Riley lloró en su primer día de escuela en San Francisco; Tristeza tomó la esfera y luego vio a Alegría, aunque ella solía ser quien lloraba, le dolía más ver llorar a otra persona y aún más si ese alguien era Alegría. Para ella era imposible ver a la persona de quien estaba enamorada llorar no de felicidad o de la risa como era común en ella, sino de dolor y pena.

A: ¿Podrías perdonarme Tristeza?

Tr: Per… ¿Perdonarte… por qué?

A: Por haber sido tan horrible contigo todos estos años, yo… sólo quería que Riley fuera feliz siempre

Tristeza puso en el piso el recuerdo y estaba por decir algo cuando Alegría se le acercó y la abrazó fuertemente comenzando de nuevo a llorar; las mejillas de Tristeza se ruborizaron al instante mientras que comenzó a abrazarla también y darle palmaditas en su espalda, mientras que Alegría lloraba en su hombro

Tr: Ya… ya; déjalo salir Alegría, llora todo lo que quieras

Tr: _¡Oh, Alegría! Cómo quisiera que no lloraras, tú eres un bello y dulce sentimiento, no te mereces esto._

Después de unos minutos Alegría se empezó a sentir mejor y se separó de Tristeza

A: Tristeza… ¿sabes cuál de todos es mi recuerdo favorito?

Tr: No… no lo sé, ¿cuál es?

Alegría tomó otro recuerdo que tenía guardado, era el pensamiento central que habían creado juntas, donde se veía a Riley abrazando y siendo consolada por sus padres

A: Perdón por habérmelo llevado del cuartel, pero amo tanto este recuerdo que no pude resistirlo.

Alegría le dio la esfera a Tristeza

Tr: Pero… ¿por qué dices que es tu favorita?

A: Porque la hicimos juntas, por eso la amo tanto.

Tristeza volvió a ruborizarse por esa respuesta; entonces ambas sostuvieron el recuerdo y la guardaron mientras que regresaron el otro recuerdo azul a los estantes; ambas estuvieron juntas pasando el rato un tiempo más pero Tristeza aún no se atrevía a decirle algo.

Las horas pasaron y las luces se apagaron, Riley ya dormía lo que significaba que ya no podían regresar a casa hasta que Riley despertara en la mañana.

Tr: ¡Oh no! Ya es muy tarde, ya no podremos volver al cuartel

A: No te preocupes Tristeza, sólo debemos encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche y mañana a primera hora tomaremos el tren del pensamiento

Tr: Pero… ¿conoces algún lugar?

A: Creo que ya sé dónde podemos ir

Ambas se dirigieron a Imaginalandia donde fueron a Nubelia, ahí encontraron lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, ahí habían varias nubes que al juntarlas podrían formar un colchón grande y confortable.

A: Vamos Tristeza, encontré un colchón lo suficientemente grande para las dos

Tr: _¿sólo para nosotras dos?_

Tristeza se tapó la cara completa con el suéter para que Alegría no la viera sonriendo y totalmente ruborizada.

Alegría se acostó y se acomodó muy a gusto

A: ¡Ahhhh, qué confortable es!

Tristeza se acostó a su lado e intentó ponerse cómoda pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa… y emocionada a la vez. Sentía su pecho latiendo fuertemente.

A: ¿Qué pasa Tristeza? Te ves preocupada.

Tr: Yo… ah… bueno… ¿no crees que esto sea algo extraño?

A: ¡Oh, no te preocupes!

Alegría entonces la rodeó con un brazo y ella hizo lo mismo

A: Por cierto… muchas gracias por haberme consolado hace rato, en verdad lamento todo el mal que te he hecho estos años.

Tr: Oh, está bien Alegría; yo nunca te he guardado rencor, te perdono

A: Eres muy buena conmigo Tristeza; bueno, que pases buenas noches

Tristeza la abrazó más fuerte.

Tr: Buenas noches Alegría.


	4. Volviendo a casa

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 4: Volviendo a casa.**

Tristeza despertó temprano pero notó casi de inmediato que Alegría no estaba con ella de nuevo, salió de la cama rápidamente y salió del edificio donde la encontró; Alegría al verla la saludó con un abrazo.

A: Hola Tristeza, buenos días

Tr: Ho… hola Alegría, ¿qué haces acá afuera?

A: Oh, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Tristeza comenzó a pensar que este era el momento adecuado para confesarse, sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente

Tr: _¿debería decírselo ahora? Estamos solas y el tren aún tardará un poco en pasar._

A: Tristeza, te ves algo preocupada ¿pasa algo?

Alegría puso una mano en su hombro.

Tr: Alegría, yo… quisiera decirte algo pero por favor… no te vayas a enfadar conmigo.

Alegría se hincó para poder verla de frente.

A: No te preocupes Tristeza, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo, nunca me enfadaré contigo, lo prometo. Lo que quieras decir aquí estoy para escucharte.

Tristeza cerró fuertemente los ojos, no se atrevía a mirarla directo a los ojos.

Tr: Te amo Alegría, estoy enamorada de ti

Alegría al escuchar esto se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta y su rostro se enrojeció, notó que había lágrimas en el rostro de Tristeza.

Tr: Yo… te entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mí pero yo sólo…

Pero Tristeza ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Alegría la abrazó con ternura.

A: No, no Tristeza; yo… siento lo mismo por ti.

Alegría limpió las lágrimas de Tristeza y entonces… la besó directo en la boca; el rostro de Tristeza se ruborizó completamente pero poco a poco empezó a corresponder el beso, rodeó a Alegría con sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su espalda, ella hizo lo mismo y la acercó más hacia ella; Tristeza cerró sus ojos y empezó a disfrutar del beso; de pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba distantemente.

Tristeza… Tristeza… Tristeza…

A: Tristeza… despierta.

Tristeza abrió los ojos y fue devuelta a la realidad, miró a su alrededor un poco y notó que aún seguía en la cama pero Alegría estaba junto a ella esta vez.

Tr: _¡OH NO! POR FAVOR DÍGANME QUE NO HABLÉ DORMIDA_

A: Buenos días Bella Durmiente

Tr: Ho… hola A… Alegría

Alegría se levantó de la cama mientras que Tristeza se cubría la cara por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

A: Vamos, el tren ya va a llegar pronto.

Tristeza se levantó pero se sentía muy desanimada

Tr: _¡Oh, cielos! Todo fue un sueño, ojalá tuviera de nuevo el mismo valor para decírselo._

Ambas fueron a esperar el tren y al abordarlo se sentaron juntas en el mismo vagón de siempre, para Tristeza estar junto a ella tan cerca y a solas la hacía sentir que su corazón explotaría.

Tr: _¡Oh, vaya! ¿Debería aprovechar esta última oportunidad para al fin decirle como lo hice en mi sueño?_

Alegría se levantó para observar mejor a las diferentes islas que ya empezaban a verse algo lejanas pero sobre todo veía a la isla de las bobadas.

A: ¡Oh, vaya! Cómo me gustaría poder visitar esa isla y pasar mucho tiempo ahí, pero nunca tenemos el tiempo suficiente, somos las personalidades de Riley después de todo, debemos estar siempre ahí para ella

Tristeza vio aquí una pequeña oportunidad

Tr: Bueno… ¿y si sí pudiéramos ir?

A: Me encantaría poder ir ahí, en especial si tú también irías, creo que te gustaría también

Tristeza se ruborizó al escuchar esto

Tr: Sí, sería genial pasar el tiempo ahí… contigo.

Después de un breve momento de silencio, Tristeza volvió a armarse de valor

Tr: Alegría, yo… quisiera decirte algo

A: Oh, claro Tristeza, dime, te escucho.

Tristeza sentía su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, esta vez intentó verla directo a los ojos pero al hacerlo se perdió en su mirada

Tr: _¡Oh cielos! Es tan hermosa, no sé si ella querría amar a alguien como yo_

A: ¿Tristeza?

Tr: Oh, sí, decía que…

Tristeza respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse

Tr: Bueno… la otra noche cuando hiciste la guardia de noche, quería decirte algo pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo

A: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

Alegría se hincó para verla más de frente, Tristeza al verla tan cerca cerró sus ojos.

Tr: Yo quería decirte que… si podrías enseñarme a patinar

Alegría sonrió al escuchar esto

A: Claro que sí Tristeza

Tr: ¿En… en serio?

A: Me encantará enseñarte a patinar, será muy divertido.

Tristeza se tapó la cara con el suéter para que ella no la viera totalmente ruborizada.

Tr: ¿De veras harías eso… por mí?

A: Yo haría lo que fuera por ti; me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, eres muy dulce conmigo y sabes escuchar y… también eres una gran amiga.

Tristeza siguió manteniendo su rostro oculto mientras que Alegría ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Tr: Gracias Alegría, tú también eres una gran amiga.

Cuando el tren llegó al cuartel; Desagrado, Furia y Temor ya las estaban esperando muy impacientes.

Te: Ya era hora de que llegaran ¿dónde habían estado?

A: Es que… nos perdimos cuando intentamos llegar a tomar el tren y ya no pudimos alcanzarlo; bueno pero eso ya no importa, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer ¡tengamos un gran día chicos!

Mientras que Tristeza ponía de vuelta el pensamiento central, Desagrado se le acercó

D: ¿Y bien Tristeza? ¿Al fin pudiste confesarle tus sentimientos?

Tr: No, lo siento pero no tuve el valor.

Desagrado la consoló poniendo una mano en su hombro.

D: Oye, escuché a Alegría decir hace unos días que le encantaría poder visitar la isla de las bobadas; tal vez si logras llevarla ahí se empezará a fijar más en ti.

Tristeza sólo se sobaba un brazo

Tr: Sí, tienes razón; también me dijo lo mismo cuando veníamos en el tren y también me dijo que le gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo; creo que esa es una buena señal ¿verdad?

Desagrado le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

D: Esa es una muy buena señal Tristeza, eso significa que ya está empezando a encariñarse contigo; por cierto, yo también he logrado algo con Furia estos días; creo que ambas conseguiremos lo que queremos.

F: Desagrado, Tristeza; ya es hora de trabajar.

D: Ya vamos

Tristeza regresó a ponerse frente al tablero junto a Alegría, de vez en cuando la veía en silencio.

Tr: _Te amo Alegría, pero no sé si tú me querrías de la misma manera._


	5. Patinando a media noche

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 5: Patinando a la media noche.**

La hora de dormir había llegado y ahora era el turno de Tristeza para vigilar los sueños; alrededor de la media noche escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras, al voltear vio que Alegría se le acercaba

A: Hola Tristeza

Tristeza al verla se ruborizó y sonrió un poco

Tr: Ho… hola Alegría

A: ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos en el tren? Me pediste que si podía enseñarte a patinar, por eso he venido.

Tristeza se ruborizó más y se tapó la cara

Tr: ¿Lo… lo recordaste?

A: Claro que sí tontita, te dije que haría lo que fuera por ti

Alegría tomó la mano de Tristeza y la llevó al centro de la sala, tecleó de nuevo el recuerdo donde aparecía Riley patinando en el lago congelado; Alegría la sostenía con cuidado ya que las piernas de Tristeza comenzaron a resbalarse apenas entraba a la pista.

A: No te preocupes Tristeza; siempre estaré a tu lado para evitar que caigas, pero si caes entonces te ayudaré a levantarte; estaré aquí para ti siempre

Tristeza tomó su mano y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras era dirigida hacia el centro de la pista

A: Muy bien Tristeza, comienza a mover los pies como si caminaras normalmente, con eso ganarás el impulso suficiente para empezar.

Tristeza empezó a hacerlo y aunque al principio no se sentía con la suficiente confianza, poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo hasta lograrlo, en algún momento Tristeza se deslizaba con cierta naturalidad mientras Alegría la acompañaba detrás, pero entonces pisó mal y empezó a perder el equilibrio hasta estar a punto de caer cuando sintió que Alegría la sujetaba de los hombros; Tristeza se volteó para verla y ella le sonreía.

A: Nada mal Tristeza, para ser tu primer intento lo haces muy bien, aprendes muy rápido; a este ritmo patinarás como yo en muy poco tiempo.

Tr: ¿en serio?

A: Claro que sí, ahora intentémoslo juntas.

Empezaron a deslizarse por toda la pista tomadas de las manos.

A: Muy bien, ahora debes mantener tu impulso, recuerda también deslizarte y girar sobre tu eje

Tristeza descubrió que aprendía más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, ambas empezaron a patinar en diferentes direcciones, se separaban y se reencontraban en el centro para tomarse de las manos; comenzaron entonces a girar entre sí, esto hizo a Tristeza sentirse nerviosa un poco pero gracias a Alegría lo aprendió rápidamente. Comenzaron a patinar en perfecta sincronía, giraban y se deslizaban por toda la pista, entonces al volverse a tomar de las manos comenzaron a girar juntas sostenidas entre ellas y esto hizo que Alegría se riera mucho de la diversión que sentía, la risa de Alegría era como música para los oídos de Tristeza, se le quedó mirando directamente a sus ojos y a su boca, esa boca que cada vez más deseaba besar.

Pero en su ensueño volvió a perder el equilibrio y se resbaló, Alegría la sostuvo a tiempo pero también ella perdió un poco su equilibrio y esto hizo que ambas se golpearan ligeramente de frente, de hecho casi se tocaron los labios, ambas se rieron un poco mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

Desagrado bajó las escaleras mientras veía a Alegría ayudar a Tristeza a levantarse, Alegría al verla la saludó.

A: Hola Desagrado ¿pasa algo?

D: Oh, es que escuché risas desde mi cuarto y quise saber qué estaba pasando, pero creo que las dejaré a solas de nuevo.

Mientras que Alegría regresaba al tablero para quitar el recuerdo y la pista, Desagrado le sonrió a Tristeza y le dio una señal de aprobación y felicitación, después regresó a su habitación.

Alegría al volver abrazó a Tristeza y ella hizo lo mismo.

A: Eso fue muy divertido Tristeza.

Tr: Sí, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido; bueno… ¿te molestaría si lo volviéramos a hacer ahorita?

Alegría sólo se rio un poco y le sonrió

A: Para nada Tristeza, patinaremos las veces que quieras.


	6. Cita en la isla de las bobadas Parte 1

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 6: "Cita" en la isla de las bobadas, primera parte.**

Los días seguían pasando y el amor que sentía Tristeza por Alegría seguía creciendo; en un momento de descanso estaba viendo a las lejanas islas de personalidad pero sobre todas veía a la de las bobadas.

Tr: _¡Oh, cielos! Cómo quisiera poder llevarla ahí, sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarme, estar a solas… con ella._

De repente las luces se oscurecieron

Tr: _¿Qué? ¿Riley ya se durmió? Pero si aún es temprano._

Las emociones se fueron a descansar excepto Desagrado porque era su turno de vigilancia, Tristeza aprovechó para hablar con ella.

Tr: Emm, oye, Desagrado

D: ¿qué pasa Tristeza?

Tr: Creo que tengo una idea para que ambas nos podamos ayudar con el plan.

D: ¿En serio? Entonces dímelo

Tristeza le susurró su plan y en el rostro de Desagrado se veía una expresión de sorpresa y emoción.

D: ¡Qué gran idea has tenido! Posiblemente funcionará

Tr: ¿Posiblemente?

Tristeza subió hacia la habitación de Alegría, al tocar a su puerta, Alegría al verla sonrió

A: Hola Tristeza ¿qué sucede?

Tristeza respiró profundamente para no ponerse nerviosa como siempre

Tr: _Sólo sigue el plan, hazlo por ella… y también para ayudar a Desagrado._

Tr: Alegría, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

A: ¿De veras? ¿Qué es?

Tristeza no contestó, sino que sacó algo de sus bolsillos.

Tr: Primero debes taparte los ojos con esta venda y también tus oídos con estos tapones, la sorpresa no está aquí en los cuarteles, tendrás que acompañarme afuera.

A: ¡Wow, está bien!

Alegría hizo lo que Tristeza le pidió y luego Tristeza le tomó una de sus manos, bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado, Tristeza sentía que a cada paso que daban su pecho se presionaba mucho de la emoción.

Tr: _No puedo creerlo, en verdad voy a hacerlo._

Desagrado las vio juntas y con la voz baja para que Alegría no las escuchara por si acaso le habló a Tristeza.

D: Entonces, dime de nuevo ¿por qué la vas a llevar allá?

Tr: Porque quiero estar a solas con ella en cualquier otro sitio que no sea aquí

Desagrado le dio una ligera sonrisa burlona

D: ¡Ooooh! Entonces… ¿quieres decir que la vas a llevar a una cita?

Tristeza la fulminó con su mirada

Tr: No, ya te lo dije; sólo quiero que estemos a solas por un buen momento, así que no nos espíes.

Desagrado le asintió aún con la sonrisa burlona.

Aunque el viaje fue un poco largo, finalmente Tristeza y Alegría habían llegado a las afueras de la Isla de las bobadas, Alegría aún llevaba la venda y los tapones, confiando totalmente en la sorpresa de Tristeza; había caminado a través de la memoria a largo plazo y algunas de las islas.

Tr: _Muy bien Alegría, al fin llegamos._

Tristeza le quitó los tapones a Alegría.

Tr: Ya puedes mirar.

Alegría se quitó la venda y al ver lo que había frente a ella la hizo quedar boquiabierta en total sorpresa.

A: No… no puedo creerlo… ¿en verdad estamos en la Isla de las Bobadas? Pero… ¿cómo fue que llegamos hasta acá?

Tristeza se sonrojó al saber que había logrado impresionarla

Tr: Bueno… es que hace unos días estuve leyendo de nuevo algunos manuales y descubrí en uno que mencionaban una ruta secreta que conecta los cuarteles con algunas de las islas.

Alegría se ruborizó un poco, Tristeza había hecho un gran y hermoso detalle por ella; en respuesta tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

A: ¿Quieres decir… que hiciste todo esto… por mí?

Tristeza se ruborizó más, ella también tomó su otra mano para juntarlas con las de Alegría.

Tr: Claro que sí, lo hice porque te a... porque te ha…bía escuchado decir hace tiempo que deseabas visitar este lugar

Ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra con sus rostros notablemente ruborizados y con sus manos juntas; pero entonces a lo lejos se escucharon unas voces conocidas.

No puede ser, ¿en verdad estamos en la Isla de las Bobadas?

Eran Temor, Furia y Desagrado

A: Hola chicos, bienvenidos

Tr: _¿También vino Temor?_

Tristeza se sentía muy molesta por dentro pero no quería que Alegría lo notara así que guardó la apariencia; ella no odiaba a Temor, más bien odiaba cuando él y Alegría estaban juntos porque cuando eso pasaba, Alegría se olvidaba de ella.

D: Las seguimos hasta aquí, creímos que sería divertido.

Entonces Desagrado entró junto a Temor y Furia.

A: Qué gran momento es este

Entonces Alegría palmeó la espalda de Tristeza y después tomó una de sus manos.

A: Adelante, ¡vamos a divertirnos!

Tr: ¿sólo… nosotras dos?

A: Por supuesto, quiero pasar este momento tan especial contigo, vamos a entrar.

Tristeza se ruborizó de nuevo y la siguió.

Continuará…

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza, es sólo que quería descansar unos días para pensar en nuevas ideas para nuevos fics y también para saber en cómo continuar otros ya hechos.**

 **Puede que tarde un poco en subir nuevos fics o capítulos pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.**


	7. Cita en la isla de las bobadas Parte 2

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 7: Cita en la isla de las bobadas. Segunda Parte.**

Tristeza y Alegría se subieron a varios juegos juntas; primero fueron a la montaña rusa, después a los carruseles y también probaron algunos juegos de destreza. Pasaron por uno donde se tenía que tirar una torre de botellas lanzando unas pelotas para ganar un premio; Alegría vio un oso de peluche café con ojos azules vistiendo un pequeño sombrero de copa y corbata negros

A: ¡Awww! Ese oso está muy lindo, quisiera tener uno así.

Tr: _Bien, le demostraré que puedo conseguirle ese oso_

El trabajador del puesto les preguntó si querían intentar ganarse algo; ella no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó con la determinación de ganar ese oso para Alegría; pero Tristeza no era muy buena en puntería así que intentó varias veces, en una de esas veces por poco golpea al trabajador; mientras ella seguía intentando, vio que Furia se le acercaba, se le veía un poco apenado e incluso se veía un poco de rubor en su rostro.

Cuando Tristeza volvió a lanzar otra pelota, una campana sonó indicando que había ganado el juego.

Tr: _¿Ga… gané?_

El trabajador le entregó el oso de peluche, Tristeza aún estaba muy sorprendida.

Tr: _No puedo creerlo, en verdad gané el oso._

Entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se volteó y vio que era Furia.

Tr: Hola Furia

F: Oye Tristeza, quería pedirte un favor

Tr: ¿Qué pasa?

F: Verás, acabo de decirle a Desagrado hace unos minutos que ella me gusta

Tr: _¡Vaya! Entonces ambos se gustan, ¡Qué bien por ella!_

F: Y quería que me ayudaras a conseguirle algo para demostrarle que en verdad me gusta mucho.

Entonces Tristeza vio al oso de peluche que recién acababa de ganar

Tr: _¡Oh,no! Se supone que lo conseguí para Alegría pero también le prometí a Desagrado que la ayudaría con Furia._

Entonces, para gran dolor de ella decidió darle el oso de peluche a Furia

Tr: Toma Furia, dale esto, tal vez le guste.

F: ¡Wow!, muchas gracias Tristeza, te debo una.

Mientras veía a Furia alejarse, Tristeza escuchó que Alegría la llamaba sentada desde un banco a lo lejos; Tristeza vio que había cerca un puesto de helados

Tr: _Muy bien, no puedo arruinar este momento, sé cuál es su sabor favorito._

Se acercó al puesto mientras veía que Alegría la saludaba de lejos, ella respondió el saludo tímidamente; pidió un helado de fresa para Alegría y otro de chocolate con chispas para ella, cuando le entregaron los helados Tristeza se dirigió hacia ella pero en el trayecto volvió a perderse en su mirada, era algo que empezaba a pasarle frecuentemente y más desde aquella noche cuando Alegría le enseñó a patinar.

Pero en su ensueño Tristeza no vio una piedra suelta en su camino que la hizo tropezar y tirar el helado para Alegría.

Tr: _No, no puede ser, lo he arruinado otra vez, tiré justamente su helado._

Alegría se acercó para ayudarle

A: Tristeza ¿estás bien?

Tr: Lo lamento, tiré tu helado

Alegría le palmeó su espalda.

A: No te preocupes, podemos compartir el tuyo.

Entonces ambas se acercaron al banco y se sentaron a compartir el helado.

Las horas iban pasando y ya era algo tarde, Alegría comenzó a sentir sueño.

A: Oye Tristeza, ya empiezo a sentirme un poco cansada, creo que ya es hora de llamar a los demás para regresar a casa.

Esto hizo que Tristeza se preocupara mucho

Tr: _No, no puedo permitir eso, no debo rendirme; quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, debo hacer valer cada segundo._

Entonces Tristeza vio que había una atracción a la cual aún no habían subido, la rueda de la fortuna.

Tr: Oye Alegría, ¿por qué no primero subimos a la rueda de la fortuna antes de regresar?

Alegría le sonrió

A: Suena perfecto, está bien.

Llegaron al juego y ambas compartieron el asiento

A: ¡Wow! Se ve muy hermoso desde acá arriba

Mientras veía a Alegría divertirse, el corazón de Tristeza latía cada vez más fuerte; ver a su amor secreto tan feliz la convencía que había llegado el momento de la verdad; cerró sus ojos para concentrarse

Tr: _Debo decírselo ¡AHORA! Los demás no están aquí, sólo nosotras dos, ya no puedo guardar más este sentimiento; se lo dirás y después para demostrarle tu amor la besarás en los labios; voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo… de acuerdo… estoy lista._

Dio un último respiro profundo y volteó a verla; pero tuvo una gran sorpresa cuando al voltear, vio que el rostro de Alegría estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y además, Alegría la miraba de una forma muy cariñosa, como si de alguna forma hubiera descubierto el plan de Tristeza y estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

Tristeza quería decir algo pero estaba tan nerviosa que su voz se había apagado, entonces Alegría puso un dedo en sus labios y entonces… se besaron; Tristeza no sabía si en verdad estaba pasando pero entonces empezó a corresponder el beso, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Pasado poco más de un minuto, el paseo había terminado pero el beso seguía; entonces a falta de aire, se separaron

A: ¡Oh! ¿Ya se acabó tan pronto? ¿Te gustaría dar otra vuelta?

Tr: Como… quieras

A: Tristeza… ¿te pasa algo? Te ves muy sonrojada

Tr: ¿Disculpa?

A: Dije… ¿que si te sientes bien?; tu rostro se ve muy ruborizado.

Entonces Tristeza descubrió que había vuelto pasar, había vuelto a soñar despierta.

Tr: _¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO DE NUEVO!_

Entonces Tristeza alzó su vista para verla de frente, Alegría la miraba algo preocupada; sintió que el valor que tenía hace poco se había ido otra vez.

Tr: _No… no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago arruinaré nuestra amistad; ya no va a querer estar conmigo, ni siquiera querrá hablarme, o peor, ya no seremos amigas y la perderé para siempre._

Tristeza empezó a sentirse tan deprimida que no pudo evitar llorar frente a ella; Alegría al verla llorar se preocupó mucho y empezó a abrazarla.

A: ¿Qué te pasa Tristeza? ¿Por qué lloras?

Pero Tristeza no dijo nada, sólo seguía llorando.

A: Tristeza, dime lo que te pasa, te prometí que siempre iba a ayudarte si algo te molestaba

Entonces Tristeza también correspondió el abrazo.

Tr: Perdóname

A: ¿Perdonarte, por qué?

Tr: Quería que esta noche fuera perfecta para ambas; en verdad quería conseguirte ese oso y darte ese helado pero al final lo arruiné todo.

Alegría la miró de frente

A: Tristeza, ¿en verdad hiciste todo esto por mí?

Tristeza aún seguía llorando así que sólo asintió

A: Tontita, no debiste hacer tanto por mí; esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, el haberme traído aquí, compartir ese helado, incluso subirme a este juego; amo pasar el tiempo contigo Tristeza, más que a nada en el mundo.

El rostro de Tristeza volvió a ruborizarse

Tr: ¿en… serio?

Alegría limpió sus lágrimas, su rostro también se ruborizó un poco.

A: Por supuesto, me encanta estar contigo.

El cosquilleo en el estómago de Tristeza había vuelto y de nuevo sentía su rostro muy caliente

Tr: _Le gusta estar conmigo_

A: Por cierto, te conseguí esto

Alegría sacó algo de una pequeña bolsa que traía, era un pequeño oso de peluche parecido al que Tristeza había conseguido, sólo que éste era color dorado, con ojos negros y pupilas blancas, llevaba un sombrero de copa y corbata púrpuras.

Tr: ¿De verdad… es para mí?

A: Sí Tristeza, quería darte esto como agradecimiento por lo de hoy.

Tristeza tomó el oso y lo abrazó, entonces volvió a abrazar a Alegría

Tr: Muchas gracias.

Alegría apoyó su cabeza en ella y sonrió mientras que Tristeza seguía ruborizada; de pronto escucharon que alguien les gritaba a lo lejos

¡OIGAN CHICAS!

Ambas notaron que el viaje había acabado; Furia, Desagrado y Temor se acercaban a ellas.

F: Oigan, ya es hora de volver, y mejor hay que hacerlo pronto, antes de que Temor se desmaye otra vez.

Unos minutos después mientras todos caminaban de vuelta a casa, Desagrado se acercó con sigilo a Tristeza y le susurró:

D: ¿Y bien? ¿Por fin pudiste decírselo?

Tr: No, aún no; pero lo haré pronto. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Furia?

Desagrado ahora fue quien se ruborizó.

D: Bueno… me dijo que yo le gusto y también me dio un extraño oso de peluche pero sé que la intención es lo que cuenta

Tr: Entonces… ustedes al fin están juntos

Desagrado asintió algo apenada; Tristeza miró el oso que Alegría le había dado

Tr: _Muchas gracias Alegría, ojalá pudiera tener el valor necesario para confesarte mis sentimientos por ti; sé que pronto lo lograré._


	8. Siguiendo juntas

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 8: Siguiendo juntas.**

Tristeza estaba en su habitación abrazando el oso de peluche que Alegría le había dado hace unos días, su amor por ella seguía creciendo hasta el punto de ser lo único en lo que pensaba; la amaba muchísimo pero aún no se sentía con el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos. Al día siguiente, las emociones salían de sus cuartos para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo; Tristeza se dirigía a su lugar habitual junto a Alegría pero al llegar vio que Temor ya estaba ahí.

Tr: ¿Temor? ¿Acaso Alegría no ha notado mi ausencia?

Pudo escuchar que ambas emociones tenían una plática muy amena, incluso se estaban riendo; entonces Tristeza se apartó hacia donde estaban los estantes con los manuales y comenzó, o más bien, fingía leerlos. Alegría no habló con ella en todo el día, ni siquiera en la noche cuando se fue a dormir.

Un par de días pasaron y no sólo Alegría, sino también las demás emociones actuaban como si Tristeza fuera invisible, ni siquiera se preguntaban en dónde estaba. Empezó a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, cuando lo único que hacía era sentirse deprimida y rechazada todo el día, cuando aún no descubría su importante papel en la vida de Riley.

Finalmente una de la emociones notó su ausencia, Desagrado la encontró apartada junto al estante de los manuales de nuevo fingiendo que leía.

D: ¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué estás acá tan sola? Parece como si no quisieras estar cerca de nosotros.

Tristeza no respondió de inmediato, sólo sollozaba un poco mientras miraba de reojo a Temor y Alegría.

Tr: Bueno… es que Alegría está con Temor y parece que se la está pasando muy bien con él.

Desagrado no comprendió muy bien al principio esto pero pudo ver hacia qué dirección miraba realmente Tristeza, entonces al saberlo ahogó un ligero grito de sorpresa.

D: Tristeza, ¿acaso tú… estás… celosa?

Tristeza al oír esto la miró muy sorprendida y asustada, su rostro se ruborizó también.

Tr: No… ehh… claro que no… es sólo que…

Pero igual, la reacción la delató; Desagrado le hizo una ligera sonrisa maliciosa.

D: Claro que lo estás; estás celosa de ver juntos a Temor y Alegría.

Tristeza la miraba molesta, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Tr: Bueno, sí, está bien; es sólo que no me gusta la idea de sentir que alguien pueda o quiera alejarla de mí.

D: Bueno, la única forma de arreglar eso es que hables con ella; hablar es la clave para una buena relación. Dile cómo te sientes pero sin que sospeche que estás celosa de Temor ¿entiendes?

Tristeza se sentía un poco dudosa.

D: No te preocupes, te seguiré apoyando con ella; si necesitas ayuda ya sabes dónde encontrarme, seré tu consejera en el amor.

Entonces Desagrado escuchó que Furia la llamaba, dejando a Tristeza a solas de nuevo.

Más tarde, cuando llegó la hora de dormir, era el turno de Alegría de hacer la vigilancia.

Tr: ¡Qué bien! Ahora podré hablarle sin que nos interrumpan.

Tristeza se escondió al lado de los estantes mientras los demás se iban a dormir, lentamente caminó hacia ella y podía escuchar a su propio corazón latir con más fuerza con cada paso que daba; tocó la espalda de Alegría y al hacerlo sintió de nuevo ese calor en su rostro y las cosquillas en el estómago; Alegría se volteó para verla.

A: ¿Tristeza? ¿Dónde has estado?

Tristeza intentó no llorar de nuevo frente a ella.

Tr: Bueno… es que últimamente vi que Temor y tú…; espera, ¿tú notaste que yo no estaba?

Por respuesta, Alegría la abrazó.

A: Estuve muy preocupada ¿Por qué estuviste escondiéndote de nosotros… o de mí?

Tristeza entonces también la abrazó.

Tr: Verás… es que estos días te vi con Temor hablando y pasando el momento muy feliz con él. Pensé que ya no querías estar conmigo.

A: Tontita, sólo le hacía compañía; desde que tú y yo nos volvimos grandes amigas y Furia y Desagrado se hicieron novios, Temor me dijo que se sentía muy solo y por eso pasaba el tiempo con él.

Tristeza ya no lo soportó y empezó a llorar.

Tr: Oh, lo siento mucho Alegría; no lo sabía, me sentía celosa de Temor pero ya veo que nunca debí estarlo.

Alegría se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

A: Tristeza, no, no, no; por favor no llores. Todo esto es mi culpa, debí habértelo dicho desde el principio, no necesitas disculparte.

Alegría la abrazó con más fuerza y esto hizo que Tristeza se ruborizara más.

A: No era mi intención hacerte sentir celosa de Temor, perdóname; ahora veo porqué te sentiste así pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí contigo.

Tristeza alzó la vista hacia las habitaciones y vio a Desagrado que estaba afuera de su cuarto, las miraba con una gran sonrisa pero también hacía pequeños gestos de burla como besitos y abrazos efusivos entre Alegría y Tristeza.

Tristeza y Alegría se quedaron juntas toda la noche y despertaron muy abrazadas al día siguiente.


	9. Ya no más

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 9: Ya no más**

Era temprano, de madrugada; Tristeza nolograba dormir bien, se paseaba en círculos por su habitación, las demás emociones incluyendo Alegría sí dormían.

Tr: ¿Debería hacerle caso a Desagrado y decirle por fin a Alegría lo que siento por ella? No, si lo hago pondría en riesgo nuestra amistad y no quisiera perderla.

Cansada de tanto pensar, se acostó en su cama y abrazó su oso de peluche.

Tr: Dime ¿qué debo hacer osito?

Poco a poco volvió a dormirse, horas después escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

Te: Tristeza, ya es hora de levantarse.

Sin mucho ánimo se levantó y salió de su cuarto, al mirar hacia donde estaban los demás, cuando cruzó la mirada con Alegría sintió mucha pena y se volvió a meter a su cuarto.

Tr: Ni siquiera me atrevo a bajar y hablar con ella; concéntrate Tristeza, puedes lograrlo

Volvió a salir de su habitación y de nuevo miró a Alegría.

Tr: _No, no puedo hacerlo_

Alegría al verla la saludó; con cada paso que daba Tristeza al bajar las escaleras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban; cuando por fin bajó, Alegría la abrazó.

A: Buenos días Tristeza.

Ella no dijo nada, su nerviosismo era tanto que no lograba articular palabra.

A: ¿Qué te pasa Tristeza? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?

Tristeza no quería que la viera totalmente sonrojada, así que se cubrió la cara con su suéter.

Tr: No… no te preocupes, estoy bien; es sólo que estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero… ¿podemos hablar?

A: Claro, te escucho Tristeza.

Tr: De hecho… quisiera que habláramos después… a solas; es que es algo muy personal.

A: Está bien, entonces hablaremos cuando llegue la noche ¿de acuerdo?

Tr: Sí, claro.

Desagrado vio que Tristeza volvía a ponerse junto a Alegría, en un momento de descanso aprovechó para hablar con ella.

D: Oye Tristeza, ¿en verdad vas a decírselo esta noche?

Tr: Sí pero… oye espera ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Otra vez nos espiaste?

Desagrado se sonrojó por haber sido descubierta.

D: Bueno… es que alcancé a escuchar su conversación

Tr: Está bien, pero me siento muy asustada.

D: No tienes por qué estarlo, sólo hazlo

F: Tristeza, Desagrado; es hora de volver a trabajar.

Las últimas palabras de Desagrado se quedaron grabadas en la mente de Tristeza

Tr: _Sólo hazlo._

Llegó la noche; mientras todos excepto Temor se iban a descansar, Tristeza estaba en su habitación caminando en círculos y reflexionando sobre si en verdad iba a confesarle al fin a Alegría sus sentimientos.

Tr: _Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debo decirle todo a Alegría para que ya todo esto termine; no tengo elección, debo hacerlo; sin arrepentimientos Tristeza._

Entonces escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

 _Tr: De acuerdo, lo más seguro es que me arrepentiré por esto._

Abrió la puerta y Alegría la saludó sonriente.

Tr: Hola Alegría, pasa

Alegría entró con confianza y se sentó en la cama de Tristeza.

A: Bueno Tristeza, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Tristeza tomó un profundo respiro para armarse de valor.

Tr: _Puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo…_

Tr: Está bien, verás… hace ya algunos meses me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien… muchísimo; pero no sé si esa persona también sienta lo mismo por mí, y eso es lo que quisiera saber. ¿Cómo puedo saber si mis sentimientos puedan ser correspondidos por esa persona?

Alegría no contestó de inmediato, meditaba su respuesta.

A: Bueno… si yo fuera tú le diría mis sentimientos a esa persona, así podría saber si también siente lo mismo hacia mí; si es así ¡Genial!, pero si no…

Entonces Alegría tomó las manos de Tristeza y las cubrió con las suyas.

A: …sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Tristeza al sentir sus manos rodeadas por las de Alegría volvió a hacer respiraciones profundas para no acobardarse de nuevo.

Tr: Alegría yo… de hecho… tengo un secreto que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alegría puso una mano sobre su hombro y la miraba de frente.

A: Te escucho, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿qué es?

Tristeza sentía que su corazón de un momento a otra iba a detenerse.

Tr: _Puedo hacerlo… quiero hacerlo… DEBO HACERLO…_

A: ¿Tristeza, qué pasa? ¿No quieres decirme?

Tristeza dio un último respiro profundo y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Tr: Alegría yo… yo… yo… la persona quien me gusta es… eres… tú.

La mente de Alegría empezó a asimilar la respuesta de Tristeza, una expresión notable de total sorpresa se empezó a mostrar en su rostro a la vez que se ruborizaba.

Tr: En verdad me gustas mucho Alegría.

Alegría no dijo nada, pasado un par de minutos por fin Alegría empezó a decir algo.

A: Tri… Tristeza… yo…

 **Continuará…**


	10. ¿Amor verdadero?

**Melancolía**

 **Capítulo 10: ¿Amor Verdadero?**

Tr: Alegría yo… yo… yo… la persona quien me gusta es… eres… tú.

La mente de Alegría empezó a asimilar la respuesta de Tristeza, una expresión notable de total sorpresa se empezó a mostrar en su rostro a la vez que se ruborizaba.

Tr: En verdad me gustas mucho Alegría.

Alegría no dijo nada, pasado un par de minutos por fin Alegría empezó a decir algo.

A: Tri… Tristeza… yo… verás…

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna de Alegría, Tristeza supuso lo peor y apartó la mirada de ella.

Tr: Entiendo, no tienes que decir nada, yo presentía desde el principio que tú no sentirías lo mismo hacia mí pero esto era algo que ya no quería seguir ocultando por más tiempo; disculpa que te haya hecho venir por nada.

Pero para su sorpresa, Alegría puso un dedo en sus labios.

A: Tú… también me gustas mucho.

En cuanto escuchó esto, el rostro de Tristeza se ruborizó totalmente.

Tr: ¿Q… Qu… Qué dijiste?

Entonces vio que en el rostro de Alegría se empezaban a formar unas lágrimas.

A: Sí Tristeza; creo que ambas sentimos lo mismo hacia la otra, también siento algo por ti.

Tristeza no empezaba a caber en sí de la felicidad.

Tr: _No… puedo… creerlo; ¿estaré soñando de nuevo? ¿Acaso en verdad Alegría me ha dicho que también le gusto?_

Mientras veía cómo Alegría le sonreía aún con notables lágrimas en sus mejillas, su felicidad era tanta que la abrazó y también comenzó a llorar pero esta vez era de total placer. Alegría al verla y escucharla llorar sintió mucha ternura hacia ella y también la abrazó.

A: ¡Awww! No llores tontita; al contrario, deberías sentirte muy feliz, descubriste que yo también te quiero.

Tr: Pero… date cuenta que somos totalmente opuestas; es decir, tú eres Alegría y yo soy Tristeza... y además ¿qué dirán nuestros amigos cuando lo sepan?

A: No te preocupes por eso; sé que lo entenderán y nos aceptarán cuando les digamos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras ambas se fundían en un tierno abrazo, en total paz sin que nadie las molestara y siendo más honestas que nunca entre ellas.

Tr: No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento ahora que me has dicho que también me quieres.

A: Porque es la verdad Tristeza; creo que comencé a sentirlo cuando hicimos juntas nuestro pensamiento central y en estos últimos meses ese sentimiento fue creciendo cada vez que pasamos tiempo juntas; como cuando hicimos la guardia nocturna, también cuando fuiste a buscarme y me consolaste por haberme ido del cuartel, la noche cuando te enseñé a patinar y aún más cuando me llevaste a la isla de las bobadas. Todos esos momentos siempre los voy a atesorar en mi corazón Tristeza, porque estuviste conmigo.

Ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Alegría comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de Tristeza y ella como agradecimiento quiso hacer lo mismo así que alzó su rostro pero de nuevo se perdió en su mirada, pero no era la única; el recién descubierto amor entre ellas las hizo sentir que había llegado el momento de demostrarlo… con un beso.

Tristeza sabía que esta vez no era un sueño, que en verdad iba a cumplir uno de sus más grandes deseos por fin, besar a Alegría. La distancia entre sus rostros se iba acortando cada vez más y ambas cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar más este gran momento único… pero entonces, escucharon unos ruidos extraños que provenían del otro lado de la puerta de Tristeza.

Ella al suponer lo que eran en verdad tales ruidos se molestó, le hizo una señal a Alegría de que guardara silencio, se levantó con cautela de su cama y se dirigió muy despacio a la puerta; al llegar ahí la abrió de golpe haciendo que Desagrado, Furia y Temor perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran dentro del cuarto. Tristeza estaba notablemente molesta mientras que sus amigos se sonrojaban de la vergüenza al haber sido descubiertos.

Tr: En verdad no puedo creer esto, ¿es que siempre van a estar espiándonos?

Temor fue el primero en levantarse e intentó explicarse

Te: Oye… esto no es mi culpa, fue idea de Furia; él estaba escuchándolas y nos forzó a escuchar también.

Furia como respuesta se levantó y quería golpearlo.

F: Eso no es cierto, mentiroso; Desagrado me dijo hace unas horas que algo muy importante iba a pasar esta noche y quería que la acompañara a escuchar, entonces llegaste a preguntarnos sobre qué estábamos haciendo.

Entonces todos se quedaron viendo de forma seria a Desagrado quien aún no se había levantado y seguía muy sonrojada de la pena.

A: Bueno, de todas formas lo iban a saber tarde o temprano; ahora ya saben que Tristeza y yo nos queremos.

Te: Platónicamente ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente, horas antes de que llegara la noche, Alegría aprovechando un descanso le dijo a Tristeza

A: Hoy me toca hacer la guardia ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Tr: Claro que sí.

Al llegar la noche, mientras Desagrado, Furia y Temor se iban a dormir, Alegría le dijo a Tristeza que la esperara mientras iba por algo a su habitación; mientras esperaba, Tristeza se acercó a contemplar las islas de personalidad y comenzó a recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder lograr decirle a Alegría sus sentimientos. Entonces, sintió que una mano le cubría sus ojos y otra mano la abrazaba con ternura; ella sonrió y sólo dijo:

Tr: ¡Oh, cielos! Me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser?

Por supuesto que al alzar la vista vio a Alegría sonriéndole mientras la besaba en su frente, Alegría había traído una manta grande para cubrirse ambas, tomaron una amplia silla para sentarse y empezar a ver los sueños. Se quedaron abrazadas y en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Tristeza habló.

Tr: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Alegría?

A: Por supuesto Tristeza, ¿qué cosa?

Tr: Perdón por decirte esto pero… ¿en verdad me quieres?

Alegría entonces abrazó más fuerte a su pequeña "gotita azul" como había empezado a llamarla cariñosamente.

A: Claro que sí Tristeza, empecé a quererte desde el día que hicimos nuestro pensamiento central, siempre te he querido.

Tristeza se acurrucó más en Alegría.

Tr: ¿crees que lograremos que esto funcione? Me refiero a cuidar a Riley y lograr que nuestra relación salga adelante a la vez.

A: No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntas sé que lograremos cualquier cosa; eres mi pequeña gotita azul Tristeza, y eso me hace sentir muy feliz.

Tristeza sentía cómo Alegría acariciaba su cabello, mientras que ella tomaba una mano y la entrelazaba con la de Alegría.

Tr: _Al fin lo hice; finalmente pude decirle a Alegría lo que siento por ella y descubrí que ella también sentía lo mismo hacia mí. Estoy tan feliz, más de lo hubiera imaginado en la vida; porque ahora puedo estar con ella sin sentirme nerviosa o rara todo el tiempo. Al fin sabe cómo me siento._

Se quedaron juntas por el resto de la noche abrazadas, sin importarles otra cosa más que estar juntas, ambas estaban enamoradas entre sí y nada ni nadie iba a destruir ese sentimiento de mutuo amor.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia; aclaro como lo dije al principio, esto sólo fue la traducción de un fanfic que leí en deviantart, el original estaba en inglés y me pareció una historia muy linda para que más personas la conocieran.**

 **La autora original se hace llamar randomfabulous; ella dijo que en un futuro podría escribir más fics de Alegría y Tristeza así que estaré al pendiente por si puedo traducirlas también. Como siempre, si gustan dejen un comentario u opinión sobre qué les pareció la historia, les deseo un buen día a todos.**


End file.
